1. Field to the Invention
The field of invention relates to undersea water tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved diving tool kit wherein the same provides for an elongate tool with selectable heads optionally mounted to a forward end of the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diving tools of various configurations are utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the tools have been of a unique and particular configuration, such as the use of a shovel or a pick, taken under water by an individual. Unfortunately, tools of the prior art have frequently been formed of metallic materials for particular use in situations remote from a water environment. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a tool formed with selectively mountable heads to enable an individual a tool array for use in an underwater scenario. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,148 to Hempy illustrative of a pry bar formed with a chisel end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,840 to Huxel sets forth a utility bar formed with a bifurcated pry bar at one end and a pointed end mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,530 to Lecce is illustrative of a tool formed with a hammer, a claw member, and a handle mounted to the shaft supporting the tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,470 to Reid is illustrative of a tool utilizing a plurality of various members, such as a pry bar, cutting means, spike means, and the like mounted to the tool.
U.S. No. 4,597,123 to Cobe is illustrative of another combination tool including a further array of members integrally mounted to the tool, such as a spanner wrench, a hammer, a chisel, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved diving tool kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of tool selection and convenience of use in an underwater environment, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.